The moon princess and the phantom
by Serenabishop97
Summary: After Serena is betrayed by the girls and Darien, she leaves Japan with the Outers help. She moves to Paris where she meets the Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my head for a while. I thought hmm I wonder what would happen if the the princess of the moon met the infamous Opera ghost. Anyway enjoy**

Chapter 1

Serena was sitting on a swing in the park with tears running down her face. She had ran all the way from the temple after hearing what the girls and Darien had said about her. It was still fresh in her mind and it had broken her heart to pieces.

FlashBack half an hour ago

Serena was smiling happily as she skipped up the stairs of the temple. Just as she reached the door to Rei's room she had heard voices. "Why do we even follow Serena. She doesn't take anything serious." Rei said.

Serena's hand covered her mouth when she heard the next voice."I agree. She isn't meant to be queen. Let alone my queen." Darien said. Tears formed in Serena's eyes as the third voice spoke. "She can barely focus. Serena just daydreams." That was Ami.

The tears started to fall when Lita said "Perhaps she shouldn't help us in battle any more." The last comment made Serena flee. "It's decided. Serena is no longer a part of the Sailor Scouts." Mina said.

Serena felt her heart break." I trusted all of you. Now our future has changed. And Rini will never be born or even existed." Serena thought as she ran as fast as she could.

End of FlashBack

Serena buried her face into her hands. She lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serena saw it was Trista. "Perhaps it is best if you move away from here." She suggested.

Serena looked her. "Where exactly do you have in mind. What of the others?" Serena asked. Trista looked at her princess. "Paris, France. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru are dealing with them." She answered.

Serena smiled before speaking. "Paris sounds perfect. What of my things along with Luna and Artemis?" "All packed just needing to be placed in your sub-space. They will be going with you. Your plane leaves in a hour." Trista replied. Serena nodded as she followed Trista to her car.

45 minutes later

Serena was saying goodbye to the four who did not betray her. They told her to be safe and have fun. Trista looked at Serena and said " Good luck. You might find the one you are truly happy with. And you will have Rini." Serena smiled and boarded her plane.

Once she was on the plane, Serena looked out the window next to her seat. "Goodbye Tokyo. Hello Paris." She thought as the plane took off. Serena closed her eyes and thought of what Trista said.

Serena then noticed the plane ride was 5 hours long. "At least Trista gave me a necklace that allowed me to speak every language on earth. And the bonus is it's shaped like a crescent moon." She thought.

5 hours later

Serena was walking around Paris when she came across the ruins of the old Opera House. Her curiosity got the better of her. Good thing Luna and Artemis were at the house Amara bought for her, so Serena had no problem with going inside.

Serena was walking around and exploring the place, unaware someone was watching her with interest. Erik, or the Phantom, watched the blond girl wonder around the ruins of his Opera House. "She's quiet curious. I wonder why that is?" He thought.

The Phantom heard her play a tune on the piano which amazed him. He saw the girl walk onto the stage and heard her speak. "Why is it they won't rebuild this place. It's incredible." Erik smiled when she said that.

But it soon faded when he saw one of the sand-bags fall and hit the girl's head. The girl fell to the ground when it did. The Phantom jumped from his place in Box 5 onto the stage.

Erik walked over to the girl to make sure she was alright. When he touched her cheek gently, she groaned. The Phantom sighed knowing she was alright. He gently picked the girl up and retreated to his lair.

Once they reached the Phantom's lair, Erik placed the girl on a bed and made sure there was no bump from the sand-bag. "Just who are you my dear?" The Phantom asked out loud. Little did they both know their meeting was not just a convenience.

 **Done. it does start off slow but it will take off. Review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. sorry it took so long enjoy.**

Chapter 2

When Serena came to she saw she was laying on a bed. "Deja vu. This is the second time I've woken up in a strange place." Serena said once she sat up in the bed. She stood up and looked around the area. "Where on earth am I?" Serena thought. While looking around, Serena didn't realize someone had appeared and come up behind her. "I see you're awake mademoiselle." she heard someone speak.

Serena spun around to come face to face with a man wearing a white mask covering the right side of his face. "I apologize for startling you mademoiselle." he spoke. Serena looked at him."It's alright. Thank you for helping me. I'm Serena. And you are?" The man smiled. "Erik. But I'm also called the Phantom of the Opera." Serena's eyes widened.

She then spoke. "So those stories are true. But those happened in only way you could still be alive is if you were immortal." she said. Erik nodded. "I am. Sadly I have not forgotten those events that created those stories." Serena looked at Erik with a saddened face. I know how you feel. Not being able forget certain events. But what interest me is where are we?" Serena asked still confused to where they were.

The Phantom smiled at her change of topic. "In the catacombs beneath the Opera house." Erik explained. Serena looked at him with amazement. Her eyes had finally a gusted to the dimly lit room. The Phantom walked over to Serena and gently place a hand on her shoulder. "I take you are surprised?" he asked. Serena looked at him with kind gentle eyes.

She spoke up. "Astounded is more like it. I could have never thought this was possible." Erik smiled and held out the hand he placed on her shoulder. "Would you like to see the rest." Serena smiled as she took his hand. "I'd love to." The Phantom smiled and led her throughout his lair. The last room Erik showed Serena was his music chamber.

Serena gasped at the sight of the chamber. "I can't be the Phantom of the Opera and not have a love of music." Erik told Serena. She spun around before facing the Phantom. "It's impossible to find the words to describe this place." Erik smiled at her comment about his music chamber. Serena's breath was caught in her throat when she spotted the grand piano.

She walked over to it and played her lockets tune. "I see you play the piano." Erik said snapping Serena out of her trance and caused her to blush. "Yes but I haven't in a long time." Serena then saw the time on the clock in the room. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Can you show me the way out?" Serena asked the Phantom. "Of course. I take it you will be coming back." Serena nodded when the Phantom gently took her hand.

Once they arrived back in the Opera house Serena turned to Erik. "Thank you for showing me all you did." "You're welcome. I will see you again Serena." Erik said before retreating back into the mirror. Serena then ran out of the Opera house and raced to her home. Once she arrived she was greeted with a very upset Artemis and a very furious Luna.

Luna then shrieked. "Where have you been!? We've been worried sick." Serena looked at both cats. "I was at the old Opera house. I also met the Phantom of the Opera." Both cats looked at their princess and charge. "What? The stories are true." Luna asked. Serena nodded. Then the phone rang. "Hello." "Why are you in Paris!? We have been worried sick! We're coming to get you." Serena heard Rei scream as the others in the background could be heard.

The line went dead before she could answer any of the questions. Serena had tears form in her eyes as she raced upstairs to her room. Once there she shut the door and went to her bed. Serena buried her face into her pillows. She was unaware her balcony doors opened. Serena didn't realize until she felt a hand on her back.

She looked up to see Erik. "How were you able to find me." Serena asked. "It was simple. Your house is the only house close to the Opera house. Now why are you upset." he asked. Serena then realized her house was close to the Opera house. "I learned people I wanted to get away from are coming here. They want to drag me back to my old home." Serena said as tears streamed down her face more.

The Phantom gently pulled her into his embrace. If he ever met the people that hurt Serena, he did not care if blood got on his hands once more.

 **Done. I apologize if the Phantom is out of character. But time does change people. Especially if they met Serena. Review and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has arrived. I love all the reviews you guys have made. It makes me so happy :). Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Erik was calming Serena down when they heard voices. "She came here to mend her broken heart! Something you did!" "We don't care. She is returning with us to Tokyo." Serena clung to Erik frightened, "I don't want to go back. I was miserable from their insults. They'll make me marry one who doesn't love me for me.' she said practically shaking.

The Phantom tightened his hold on her."I won't let that happen. I promise." Serena smiled at him when he had said that. The voices drew closer. "Serena has a duty as a Sailor Scout." Erik looked at Serena with a raised eyebrow."I'll explain later. I promise. You have to hide before they see you." Serena said before they heard the door was opening.

Erik hid within the shadows of the room once they entered. When Serena saw them she glared at them. "What do you traitors want." she spat with venom in her voice. They all realized she had heard them but they shook off their surprise. Darien grabbed Serena's right wrist. "It doesn't matter if you heard us or not. You will still be my queen even if I don't love you." he said causing Serena to try and fight back.

Erik's eyes widened at the resemblance the young man had to Raoul and Serena to Christine. The next thing Serena knew they were knocked away from her. She felt a gloved hand gently grab one of her small hands and pulled her away. Serena saw it was Erik getting her away from them. She made a mental note that Erik can have things happen without anyone seeing him.

As they ran down the stairs, Serena saw Luna and Artemis were alright. "Luna! Artemis! Come here!" Serena yelled. Both cats saw Serena was being taken out of the house by a man they guessed was the Phantom. When they reached a safe area far enough from the house, they stopped to catch their breath. "Major case of deja vu for me." Serena said.

The Phantom looked at her. "You will explain everything correct." Serena in return looked at him. "I promised you I would." Luna cleared her throat getting their attention. "Serena, I take it this is the Phantom." Serena nodded. Erik looked at Serena and pointed at Luna. "Why she can talk will be explained as well." They then heard the others coming.

The Phantom pulled Serena behind a tree with the cats at their feet. "Darien, you want to know why that man was with Serena don't you?" Mina asked. "Yes. I want to know why Serena was with another man." Darien spoke with venom in his voice. Serena looked at Erik worried. When they heard they had walked past them, Serena and Erik came out of hiding.

Then a sword appeared and tried to injure Erik but he countered with his own sword. Serena was pulled behind the Phantom for her safety. Serena saw a familiar look on Darien's face- pure rage, hatred and jealousy. "Hand Serena over. Don't think I don't know what you are Phantom. A murderer and madman." The Phantom growled in response.

Erik pushed Serena to safety once the sword duel became more deadly. The girls then came running to see the duel. Darien then did a stupid move. He struck Erik where his mask was. The mask went flying revealing the scarred and deformed side of his face. Darien the spoke "So it is true. Your face is distorted." Erik's eyes said one thing-hatred.

His blade was then knocked out of his hand and landed in front of Serena. She picked up the sword and countered Darien's attack before he could injure Erik. "I should have known this was how you truly acted Darien." Serena said as she pushed Darien back the best she could. He growled then left with the girls not before saying "This is not over. This is just the beginning." Serena then turned to the Phantom.

He saw she was not horrified by his face. Serena walked over to him and gently placed a hand on the right side of his face. "Who did this to you?" She asked softly. Erik looked Serena in the eyes taking her hand that was on his face in his own. "I was born with them. Can you help me find my mask Serena?" Serena nodded and began to look.

She was able to find it near the tree they were hiding behind. Serena gently picked it up and brought to Erik. He placed it on the right side of his face and made sure it was on securely on. The Phantom then turned to Serena. "Perhaps it is best if you return to the Opera House with me. You'll be safer there." he said.

Serena looked him in the eyes. "Couldn't agree more." Serena then picked Luna and Artemis up, then followed Erik back to the Opera House. While walking there Serena asked the Phantom if any of the stories were true or just made up to scare people. He explained that most were true and others were over exaggerated. Little did they know there would be a surprise for them back at the Opera House.

 **Done. If the Phantom seems out of character well time does change people. If you want you can guess what the surprise is. Review and no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. Again I love the reviews. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

While walking back to the Opera House, Serena told Erik her entire story. She thought Erik would think she was crazy but proved wrong. "You've been through quiet a lot. As much as I have." the Phantom said to her. Serena looked at him. "Yeah. I was always told what to do by them. Even during the Silver Millennium. That's how I know how to play the piano. It was my one escape." she said.

Erik placed a hand on Serena's shoulder. "They won't hurt you as long as I am near you." he said as Serena smiled in response. Once they returned to the Phantom's lair they heard voices. "This place hasn't changed at all. It's still the same Raoul." Indeed it is Christine." Erik's eyes widened in surprise. Serena looked at him. "The two you told me about." she asked.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Wait here." The Phantom walked into view. "Well this is a surprise." he said with a smile. The pair turned around. Serena saw the man's eyes narrow. "You!" he growled. "You are in my home. So of course you would see me Raoul." the Phantom said. Raoul brought out his sword and lunged at Erik but was countered by Erik's own sword.

Serena saw the woman speak. "Raoul please stop!" Serena guessed she was Christine. "Erik?" Serena said as she came into view herself. Raoul countered the Phantom's move. "You've ensnared another into your trap." he said. Erik moved out of the way. "I brought her here for her safety." Both Raoul and Christine were surprised and both spoke one word."What?" The Phantom nodded.

Serena came up to them and stood by Erik and spoke. "It's true. The people I came here to get away from came after me. And now what to drag me back to my old home." Raoul lowered his sword. "Alright Phantom. I believe you. Now may I ask what year is it." "2015. My guess is you both were placed in suspended animation sometime after the Opera House fire." Serena said.

The Phantom then spoke. "Raoul, Christine. This is Serena." She waved at them. Serena then noticed something. "Where's my cats, Luna and Artemis." Before anyone could answer two cats ran up to them. Raoul and Christine saw they had crescent moons on their foreheads. "We have good news and bad news." Luna said.

Christine and Raoul were both surprised. Serena saw their reactions and quickly explained. They both nodded and remained quite. Serena turned her attention back to the two cats. "What news?" she asked. "The good news is they're rebuilding the Opera House and it will be completed in two to three months. Then they will be having a masquerade ball to celebrate." Luna said.

Serena saw Erik, Raoul and Christine had different reactions. "Deja vu you two." Christine said to Erik and Raoul as they nodded."What's the bad news?" Raoul asked a little weirded out talking to a cat. "The bad news is Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina and Darien will be helping rebuild the Opera house." Serena looked paler than she was.

Luna continued. "And they will be at the masquerade ball." Serena just about collapsed but Erik caught her. "Oh they really must enjoy making my life miserable." she said. "Serena when you go, you'll be wearing a mask." Luna said. Christine decided to lighten the mood. "How did you two meet?" The question was pointed to Serena and the Phantom.

Serena turned red from embarrassment. "I was wondering around the stage when something hit me on the head. I blacked out and when I came to I was down here. Turns out Erik saw what happened."Serena explained as Raoul and Christine listened to the explanation. Serena saw what Christine was wearing and decided to help her.

She spoke to Christine. "Come with me. I have a outfit that might fit you, Christine. We don't wear those type of dresses anymore." Christine nodded and followed Serena. When they left Raoul turned to the Phantom. "I will agree with you on one thing. Serena did not deserve to be treated like the way she had been." The Phantom nodded to what Raoul said. What the Phantom did not know was Serena would become important to him.

 **Done. I am soooooo sorry I took forever. Review and no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has arrived. I am so sorry it took so long. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Serena helped Christine out of the corset she was wearing. "I am so glad I don't have to wear a corset anymore. Well except to the masquerade." Christine said. Serena couldn't help but smile. "I know what you mean. I had to wear one during the Silver Millennium. I hated it." Christine smiled at how Serena acted. She saw how sweet and kind Serena was.

Serena helped Christine into the outfit they picked out. Turns out they were the same size. "I don't mean to pry but have you seen what the mask hides?" Christine asked. Serena nodded. "I have. Darien made the mask fly off. I thought someone had given him those scars. Erik then told me he was born with them." she explained.

Christine then noticed Serena's right wrist was bruised, but did not ask how that happened. She knew the Phantom didn't do that since she saw how protective he saw with Serena. When both girls returned to the main area they saw Raoul and Erik dueling again. "You don't want to get in between their grudge matches." Christine said as Serena nodded. Both girls knew this would be a long two-three months.

Two and a half months later

It was the day of the masquerade and Serena was panicking. Christine and Raoul were trying to calm her down while the Phantom was observing the managers of the Opera House. "What if the recognize me while I am wearing a mask. What if they drag me away." Serena said. Christine looked at Raoul. "She's acting like I did." she said as Raoul nodded in agreement.

Erik then returned to see Serena still panicking. "Still haven't been able to calm her down?" he asked. Both Christine and Raoul shook their heads. The Phantom managed to stop Serena from pacing by gently grabbing her hands. "Serena calm down. I promise you they won't harm you while we are at the party." he told her and Serena nodded finally calmed down.

Christine looked at the Phantom. "What of the managers?" she asked. "They believed the rumors about me being alive and to prove them correct, I left them a note. Before I left I overheard they will be listening to my requests." Erik explained. "Seems like they don't want a repeat of what happened so many years ago." Serena said.

Luna and Artemis had noticed over the past two months Serena's been happier around Erik than she was around Darien. The Phantom looked at them. "The ball starts in two hours so we best get ready. Luna had picked out your costumes Serena and Christine. Knowing you Raoul you found something in the city. And I will be wearing a familiar costume Raoul and Christine." he said then they all went to get ready.

Hour and forty-five minutes later

Raoul and Erik were waiting for the girls to be done. "When you said familiar costume, you meant it." Raoul said to Erik. The infamous Phantom was dressed as Red Death. Then Christine came out dresses as a ballerina. "I think we are wearing the costumes we wore all those years ago." Erik said. Serena then came out dressed as a princess.

She looked at them. "Well what do you think?" she asked. The Phantom smiled. "Stunning. I see you changed your hair style." he said as Serena blushed. Christine spoke. "We better get going. No scarring the guests Erik." Erik just smirked at her. Once they reached the ball, the Phantom had pulled Serena into a dance.

Serena blushed when he did. During the dance, Erik dipped Serena causing her to gasp and him to smirk. When the dance ended, Serena was smiling. "I forgot how much I enjoyed balls." she told the Phantom. "I am going to find Raoul and Christine to explain who to look out for." he had told her. Serena nodded.

A little while after Erik left her side, someone covered her mouth and removed her mask then pulled her away. Once the Phantom returned to the spot Serena was, with Christine and Raoul, all they saw was Serena's mask on floor. Erik picked up the mask and looked at it. Christine and Raoul heard him growl. The man was no longer there, only the Phantom. He would make whoever kidnapped Serena pay and he knew who did it.

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Just after Christine, Raoul and Erik returned to the lair, the Phantom disappeared. Christine looked at Raoul and said "The last time we saw that look was after the Opera that caused the fire." Raoul nodded and both shuddered. They saw Erik reappear and he was less than happy. "You don't care if you have to kill those who have her. Don't you?" Christine asked.

The Phantom looked at her. "No. Remain here both of you. I do not want to involve you. I have a score to settle with a certain prince." he said. With that he left with his black cape billowing behind him.

Meanwhile

Serena was being dragged by her wrist to the roof. She easily knew it was Darien even behind a mask. All those years of looking at him with a mask on finally paid off."Darien please let go. You're hurting me." Serena begged. He didn't reply to her plea. Once they reached the roof, Darien pushed Serena onto it. Serena spun around to face him her hair flowing behind her.

All Serena saw in Darien's eyes was anger and jealousy. The wind picked up causing Serena's hair and dress to blow with it. "Darien please let me go. I don't love you like I did years ago." Serena begged. "So you can return to that madman who also is a murder. I can't believe you love that monster and not me." Darien scoffed.

Serena backed up when his sword appeared. Then Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina came into view. "We don't care who you love. You will marry Darien." Mina said. Serena shook her head as she felt her back against a statue. Then they heard a chuckle. They turned to see the Phantom. "Not if I have something to say about." he said.

Serena smiled then felt something wrap around her. She looked and saw it was rope. Serena tried to get free but couldn't. "Erik, help!" she screamed. Erik's eyes narrowed at Darien. "If you truly care about her, you'll do whatever it takes to get to her." Darien said. The Phantom just brought out his sword and glared at the prince. Darien smirked. "Rematch then. Fine by me." he said.

The Phantom made the first move and Darien countered the blow. Serena was watching in horror as the one she loved fought against the one who broke her heart. The Phantom was able to push Darien back and into the girls causing them to fall. Erik then ran to Serena and cut the rope binding her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They ran down the stairs and returned to the ball.

The two stopped running when they heard music. "You will need this." Erik said as he handed Serena her mask and she put it on. When they entered, Erik pulled Serena into another dance. "If I have to kill them I will." the Phantom whispered to Serena and she nodded. They slipped away to return to the Prima Donna's room to enter the mirror. But before they could both Erik was pushed into it and it closed.

Serena was being restrained by Lita and Mina. She had tears streaming down her face as she tried to get away. "Let's go. There is much to plan for the wedding in two days." Darien said. The four girls nodded and they pulled Serena away. What they didn't know was they were being watched by a familiar pink haired, red eyed girl. "Oh no. Amara and Erik aren't going to be happy." Rini said out loud.

A few moments later Erik, Christine, Raoul, Luna and Artemis came through the mirror. "Do you even know where they would be, Erik?" Christine asked. A small voice said. "I do." They all turned to see Rini. "Rini! What are you doing here?" Luna said. "Helping." Rini stated. The three others knew she was Serena's daughter from the future. Erik looked at the small girl. "Where are they keeping Serena?" he asked.

Rini looked at the masked man. "The house she was in before they and ruined her life more." she said with bitterness. The Phantom swore to himself Serena would not marry Darien. He'd rather die if he could. Then a plan formed in his head to crash the wedding and save Serena.

 **Done. Review and no flames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has come. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Serena was looking out a window praying Erik would be there before she was forced to say "I do." She turned as the door opened and Mina was there smirking. "Let's go. Time for you to marry Prince Charming." Mina said. Serena just sighed and followed. "Who's performing the service?" Serena asked swallowing a lump in her throat. "Your's truly." Mina said.

Serena bit her tongue to stop her from speaking her mind. She was basically dragged down the aisle and was forced to stand beside Darien. Mina skipped most of the service. "I know nobody here objects." Mina said a bit too cocky. "Actually we do." Serena turned to see Erik, Christine, Raoul, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and shockingly Rini. Darien growled, pulled Serena by her wrist against his chest and held his sword to her neck.

He glared at the group. "Move and well you can figure out the rest." he said. Darien then cried out in pain as Luna clawed him. Serena was able to get free from his grasp and ran to Erik. The Phantom held her close to him. "Lay a hand on her again Darien, and I will kill you." Erik threatened. Darien chuckled. "You're willing to get blood on your hands again." he mocked.

Serena saw Erik glare at Darien. "Erik. he's trying to make you snap. Don't listen to him." she begged. Rei rolled her eyes. "You still don't like fighting. I always knew you were a pessimist." Lita said. Serena heard Erik growl but she spoke. "I may not like fighting, but don't forget I was the one who brought you back after defeating the enemy and saving your lives." Amara smirked proudly at her princess.

They all didn't seen to care. "Doesn't matter." Mina said as she and the others transformed. Serena realized she didn't have something. "Where's my brooch." she said. Darien smirked as he held up Serena's brooch. The Phantom looked at Darien and spoke "We haven't finished our duel. And I want to finish it." He moved Serena next to Christine and Raoul before lunging at the so called Prince of Earth.

Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were fighting against the traitorous inner scouts. Rini was able to pull Serena to safety with Christine and Raoul. Serena noticed Erik and Darien had vanished from sight. She started to leave but Christine grabbed her hand. "Don't go after them. You'll get hurt." Christine begged her. Rini was holding Luna and Artemis in her arms as they nodded.

Serena looked at them. "I have to. I don't want to see Erik get hurt." she said as she took off. Christine looked at Raoul. "She loves him." she said as Raoul nodded. "We have to follow them. Serena will have her heart broken if Darien Kills Erik." Rini said as she followed her future mother. Christine and Raoul soon followed after the small girl.

Meanwhile

Serena could hear the sounds of a sword fight up a head. When she arrived, Serena saw Erik was winning but not by much. "It's funny that Serena fell in love with you in the first place. You're basically the reason her home was destroyed." Erik said. Darien growled at his remark. Serena noticed Darien was acting like he did under Beryl's control. "I should have known Darien was truly cruel and bitter. He never loved me, just what he would get when he married me." Serena thought.

She saw Darien knocked the Phantom down and pointed his sword at his chest. Serena decided to come out of hiding. She ran up to Darien and pushed his sword away from Erik. The Phantom managed to get up and grab his sword while Serena distracted Darien. "Leave him alone Darien." Serena snapped.

Darien was unfazed by her remark. He grabbed both of Serena's wrist's and pulled her in front of him. She felt Darien's sword under her chin. "I will give you a choice. Marry me or you can join your mother." he said. The Phantom knocked Darien away from Serena. "Neither." he growled. Then the others came. Darien growled but then he smirked. "Well it seems we lost. But don't think you've seen the last of us. Here's a farewell gift." he said as he ran his blade into the Phantom's side.

They left as Serena screamed. Erik fell to the ground and fell unconscious from blood loss. Serena was immediately at his side as the others raced over. Amara and Raoul lifted the fallen masked man up and made their way back to the lair.

 **Done. Review and no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 the final chapter has arrived. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

When Erik came to he saw he was in his room in the lair. He also saw he was shirtless. "Oh thank goodness. I was starting to worry." Erik saw it was Serena who spoke. She walked over to him and sat down. "Thank you for stopping that wedding. I know I'm a bit of a handful when it comes to that type of thing." Serena said. The Phantom sat up and lifted her chin with one of his hands. "Not at all my dear, not at all." he said.

Serena looked at the wound on his side. "I wish i could have stopped Darien from stabbing you." Erik knew what she meant."I still would have gotten in the way." Serena could only blush when he said that. The Phantom saw she was wearing the brooch Darien was holding. "I see you got your brooch back." Erik said. Serena only nodded. The Phantom then saw Serena had several bruises on her arms and wrists.

He could barely stand that. "What did they do to you." he growled trying to stay calm. Serena knew he meant her bruises. "They're from when they grabbed me at the mirror and while at the house." she told him trying not to cry. The Phantom pulled her into his embrace again calming her. "They will never harm you again, I promise." he told her lifting her chin again.

Serena smiled and that was the first time Erik noticed her eyes sparkled when she did. Erik brushed her hair from her face and gently kissed her. Serena's eyes closed when her lips met Erik's They suddenly heard someone say "Aww." and pulled apart. They saw it was the other. Serena went bright red with embarrassment and Erik glared at them. "About time you kissed her Phantom." Raoul said.

That caused Erik to glared at him more. Amara looked at the Phantom. "You hurt my princess, I swear I'll kill you Phantom." she told him all while glaring. I wouldn't dream of it Amara. I don't plan on making the same mistake as Darien." The Phantom said while hold Serena's hands. Christine looked at them. "Speaking of him. Anyone where they might be." sh said as Serena paled. Erik spoke as he squeezed Serena's hands. "We will deal with that when the time comes."

The others nodded knowing they would be able to live in peace for a while. "Let's leave Serena and Erik alone. This will be the first peaceful moment they've had in a long time." Trista said. Once they left Erik looked at Serena. "How does she know that?" he asked. "She's the sailor scout of time. She knows what will happen before us." Serena explained. The Phantom smiled at Serena and gently pulled her back into his embrace then kissed her once more. Serena immediately kissed him back. Everything was truly perfect for the Moon Princess and The Phantom.

 **Finished. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and no flames**


End file.
